


Love Notes

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Make outs in later chapters, Oblivious Jeremy, Pining Michael, Valentine's Day, Weed in chapter 2, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Jeremy gets a letter and it's from a secret admirerIt says it's michael so phtPlanning on 3 chapters,, or 4- idk yet ;;





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Filipino language but im sure i translated it all to english  
> Enjoy though !!
> 
> And yes, my friend on thursday actually laid on my desk and went "Im your math homework, do me" and i love her

“I love you..?”

Jeremy stared down at the note, pink paper with blue lines, kind of hard for him to read honestly but the words were as clear as day. He looked around before folding the note back down to see “Jeremy” written in soft cursive letters. Of course the students had written the note for the person

He sighed and opened his locker before jumping at a piece of paper that fell down. He looked down at it causally before bending down to pick it up, kneeling on the front part of his feet so he wouldn’t fall, looking at the same cursive “Jeremy” on the paper. He stood up and slowly unfolded it, “For a while now.” was written on the inside with a dot, It was still the soft handwriting like a girl’s, completely confused he folded them both back up and slid them into his back pocket, grabbed his math book and closed his locker, walking down the halls

Pink, purple, red, white, any color that symbolized valentine’s day was close. He stuck his tongue out at the streamers everywhere before pulling out his phone. February 10th. Ew, Valentine’s day was Friday and Jeremy always hated it

Last year wasn’t a big of a deal, He had a crush on Christine still. But this year, after they broke up after almost three months Jeremy got over, they were still friends but now he’s realized how stupid valentine’s day was when you don’t have a crush on anyone

He looked at the texts he’d got from Michael, “Player 1” as his nickname in Jeremy’s phone, staring at a few new texts

Player 1 12:46 PM : Dude shit’s so going down in math rn  
Player 1 12:46 PM : This girl is gonna ask out the guy

Jeremy blinked and rolled his eyes, walking into the math room to see Michael, can’t help but smile, sitting next to him. Students were standing and sitting, walking around the room as some girl squealed, hugging a taller boy. He looked back at Michael, Michael seeming to enjoy it and smiling as Jeremy stuck his tongue out

“Ew..” he mumbled, opening his book to review his homework, making sure he had it all done. It was a little harder on him now that the squip was gone, but he hated it and knew he liked himself much more now, without the stupid pill and with Michael 

“Ew??” Michael pushed, leaning on the desk to look under Jeremy’s curls, covering his face “How? Isn’t it cute?!” he smiled “It would be cute if it were you and someone?”

“I guess, but I’m not exactly with anyone” he mumbled, his hair still covering his eyes from Michael’s view, Mike tried moving to see his face but soon gave up “And me and Christine aren’t dating- We haven’t been for a while and if I’m honest-“

“You didn’t really know her that well” Michael finished his sentence, growing irritated as he reached a hand up to move Jeremy’s curl out of his face, Michael’s third favorite curl at that

Jeremy wasn’t fazed in the slightest at Michael’s touch, he was used to his best friend of 13 years messing with his hair and touching him “Well i didn’t, and i still-“

“Feel bad about waisting her time, I know Jere..” Michael finished his sentence again, sighing his time. He leaned a little to the left to put an arm around Jeremy “But all I’m saying, is that you didn’t. You thought you liked her and you didn’t, It was a small crush- Which is completely understandable in the terms of high school” Michael was basically bull shitting his way through this talk, not making much sense

Jeremy continued to ignore him a little, still going over his homework a little, glancing only once at Michael once he realized he had stopped talking “..Yes?” He smiled shyly, knowing why Michael was starring

“Someone out there likes you man” He pat Jeremy’s back, leaning back up before talking again as Jeremy continued to ignore him

Jeremy didn’t even realize Michael standing up until he was laying on Jeremy’s desk, making him slightly jump as Michael looked at him “Im your homework, do me” he mumbled with a slight smirk

Jeremy didn’t blush, just turned red from trying not to laugh before breaking out into snorting and weird wheezing sounds, which was his laugh, Michael sat up to climb off the desks and sit next to him, rubbing his shoulder. He loved Jeremy’s laugh, It was loud and obnoxious, but most importantly he loved it. He loved every part of Jeremy

( Even his dick :U edit notes; edit that out but,, I’m not gonna )

“You’re unbelievable dude” Jeremy coughed, calming down now as he went back to reviewing his answers. Michael knew when he was thinking hard about something when his nose wrinkled up and his eyes looked almost blurry as if he were about to cry. Michael always offered help then, whispering things to him and giving him answers secretly

“So I've- four- been told” Michael smiled, looking out the window before glancing at Jeremy’s smile as he erased some things. He looked back to Jeremy, waiting for the teacher to take everyone’s homework, Michael usually stalled for random questions that would lead to stories, Stories take time and Jeremy would use that time to review until he was done, then Michael would ask to resume class. True best friends

Jeremy smiled, putting his pencil down as he passed his homework up, listening to the teacher only a little before nudging Michael “I wanna go home”

Michael just smiled and looked at the time “Ten minutes until bell rings” he shrugged, leaning back a little to stare at the tiny curls in the back of Jeremy’s hair

Jeremy flinched, remembering the notes “That reminds me of something i want to show you” he whispered, looking back to see Michael’s confused face

_______________________________________

Once the bell rang Michael stood up, leaning on the desk a little “What did you need to show me?” he smiled, a little excited? About this

Jeremy was slowly packing his things as he stood up, pulling his back pack onto his shoulders “I’ll show you at lunch, It’s.. kind of strange??” he shrugged, walking out of the room before Michael ran up behind him, slinging an arm around him

“Strange? Like, Strange like moon and lake in the middle of the woods cool strange or,, clown twerking at your 7th birthday party weird?”

Jeremy blinked, staring at Michael as if he was crazy and shook his head “Like love letter Strange?” Jeremy lightly blushed, Michael always catching it

“I see that blush!! Oh my god that means you like them-“ He laughed a little before standing up straight, a little taller than Jeremy, the BOYF RIENDS on their backpacks, a little tilted but everyone knew what it said by now

“The letter wasn’t even signed! And,, it was more of a note?” he mumbled, lightly shrugging for Michael to let go of his shoulder, but he never did

Michael knew it was a note. He knew because had told Brooke to write it at the Valentine’s drive to Jeremy so he wouldn’t know Michael wrote it. “Is it the things from the Valentine’s drive thing? Like how you can write little notes and shit to your crush or boy/girl friend?” Michael smiled because he knew it was

Jeremy stared ahead as they walked into the cafeteria, sitting at the usual table 

“Maybe..? Okay, but who in their right mind would write a love note to me of all people? At least we can eliminate Christine from the options” he mumbled, setting his back pack down at the edge of the table, Michael doing the same so the RIENDS lined up perfect

“Maybe someone just likes you, and hey- Maybe its Christine wanting to get back together with you! Maybe-“

“No!” Jeremy. Nearly shouted as a few people stared. He lowered his voice and hid his sudden blush “I-I h-highly doubt its Christine, Mikey..” He swallowed, Michael moving their back packs to the other side of the table so people wouldn’t stare, He dunked his head down like Jeremy. He knew he was nervous about something and guessed it was the people staring him down

“Relax” Michael reached for Jeremy’s hand giving it a light squeeze “Just a few people” he stated, watching Jeremy’s face almost instantly calm down “And all I’m saying is that it could be.. You could ask..” Michael stopped himself as he saw Jeremy’s face grow more anxious, more confused, more.. scared “I could- No, How about we get Brooke to ask” Michael smiled, knowing Brooke would never tell. It’s just how the V-Drive was set up

( Im gonna say V-Drive because I’m lazy and don’t wanna type it out =U )

Jeremy nodded, a little excited “Yeah- They would know since she’s the one writing the notes for the thing and handing them out!” Jeremy laughed a little and slowly stood up, A sign to Michael that he was unsure and unconfident in the moment

“I could ask her” Michael was already standing as Jeremy sat back down with a big sigh

“You’d save my life” He smiled and gave a small pout “Favwite person”

( Yep I went and looked up how to spell favwite =v= )

Michael nodded and walked around the table to pat Jeremy’s bouncy curly hair “Sure thing Player 2” he teased back, He especially loved to call Jeremy names and come up with nicknames, but the one Jeremy liked was ibig, mostly because it sounded funny but actually meant “Love” He just never bother to ask what it means

Michael let go of Jeremy’s hair, tugging a few curls with it, yelling back a quick sorry before walking to Brooke “Brookey-“

“Another love letter for Jeremy?” Brooke whispered so Chloe couldn’t hear, winking with a small smirk “Or is he now curious?” She dropped her hands in a more serious manner

Michael blushed and laughed “At least I’m trying” He mumbled “Yeah, so basically I’m just over here to talk for him because.. You know, nervous wreck” he smiled, gesturing back at Jeremy who was turned away, writing something his notebook “So all I really have to do is act like I’m talking about it” he smiled

Brooke nodded and smiled “Well we’re not allowed to tell if it wasn’t signed, like if they wanted to be anonymous, So theres nothing we can do unless the person who wrote the note confesses, You see? And we’re not allowed to write their name without consent.. but thats the fun in the V-drive you know? For it make you wonder and know that somebody loves you?”

Michael blushed lightly and nodded “Yeah, Now I’m gonna have fun explaining that to the stubborn yet cute Jeremy..” He mumbled, leaning up from the table “And Brooke-“

“Yes, I’ll write another note” she was already writing one down, folding it over to write Jeremy’s name and put it in a basket “You called him cute so thats what it says” she winked 

It earned a small blush from Michael but he smiled and was content with the phrase. He waved and walked back to Jeremy, this time sitting next to him, the squeaking of the chair making him jump a little but put an arm around him to reassure him everything was okay “So uh.. Bad news Miah” he kept a smile, knowing Jeremy would freak out if he frowned

Which he already looked sad, chewing roughly on the end of the mechanical pencil in his mouth, staring widely at Michael “Mhf?” he mumbled through the pencil

Michael quickly but carefully taking it out of his mouth “Cant chew those bud” he smiled hearing a slight ‘oh’ from Jeremy as he looked at the pencil “But bad news is, You cant ask.. It’s up to the person who wrote the note to tell you, or never tell you- Maybe just needed to get it off their chest??” he shrugged, still smiling for Jeremy

He sighed anyways, smiling though as if he were disappointed but almost happy he didn’t know “Then i’ll just have to find them” he mumbled, not noticing Michael’s blush “Like.. Read between the lines or something” he mumbled, slowly reaching for his pencil as Michael slowly moved his hand away, knowing Jeremy would chew it

“Jeremy no- You’re gonna-“ He stopped when Jeremy put his hands down, looking up at Michael with a slight pout, Michael shaking his head “Sorry bud”

“Damn it!” he whined, reaching up again “Come on Mikey!” he smiled, sitting up only a little before sitting back down “Michael!” he laughed

“Aww, Aren’t you two adorable?” Brooke giggled, carrying a basket full of notes as she handed one to Jeremy “Someone must have a big crush on you!” she smiled, walking away without winking or anything at Michael, going back to sit at the small table with notes everywhere

Jeremy blushed, holding the note before laying it on the table “Do i really want to read it?” he mumbled

Michael kept his arm around him, giving him back his pencil as he picked up the note, mumbling it before smiling “someone thinks you’re cute~” he teased, poking Jeremy’s shoulder as he showed him the note saying “You’re so cute” with a small heart

Jeremy blushed, taking the note to quickly fold it over, sticking it back into his back pocket “Who in their right mind..” he muttered, still smiling as he covered his face a little, trying to cover the smile only making Michael smile and pat his shoulder

“I think you’re like the attention” he whispered, giggling a little as he took his arm away from Jeremy’s shoulder “How’s about we celebrate or something? Like, lets get high in my basement and play video games” he smiled

“Isn’t,, that like, Every weekend??” Jeremy was confused yet still smiling, something that made Michael’s stomach flip as if he were nervous again, which he kind of was

“Well.. Yeah- But,, Like, on a Monday..?” Michael shrugged and laughed a little “What do you say? Come on! It’ll be fun, I’ll even help you with your homework and let you be player one!” Michael tried his best to get Jeremy to say yes. All he really wanted was to spend some extra time with his crush before Valentine’s day

Jeremy smiled, closing his notebook with math problems all over it “Deal! But just the homework, I like my player one the way he is” Jeremy smiled and Michael could barely hear the bell over how cute his Player 2 looked right then and there


	2. Smoke kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael done fucked up while they got high =U  
> that is all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most the information about weed was from my friend who is 16 and legally able to smoke, i swear it was the weirdest conversation
> 
> Me: how many joints do you smoke to get high?  
> Him: about 3 to 4  
> Me: I thought it was like 8  
> Him: Then you'd get a whitey
> 
> and i guess a whitey is when your face goes white and your eyes are red and you feel cold,, dont do drugs kids =U

They had gotten to Michael’s place at 4:30 grabbing second, really first lunch where they didn’t eat in school, too busy from talking

Michael was sitting in the bean bag, his bean bag, gotten stuck in it for the past maybe eight years when Jeremy claimed the one on Michael’s side. It was the weekend of Michael’s eight or ninth birthday and Michael begged to keep Jeremy for the night which he succeeded perfectly

Jeremy just sat, leaning on his hand as he played with his phone, waiting for Michael to get ready “Are we having issues?” Jeremy giggled

Michael looked up at him, his joint between his fingers “Fuck off Jer” he laughed, putting the game in “or i’ll blow smoke in your face” he smirked, puffing a circle of smoke in the air, making about three runs before exhaling 

Jeremy stared at it, twirling his fingers around it, messing with it “Sounds kinky-“ he snorted, waving the smoke everywhere to clear the air 

None the less it earned a blush from Michael “Do you know what kinky means?” he blinked, taking another small puff before lightly coughing

Jeremy shrugged, stealing the joint from Michael’s hand “Something like sexy i think” Jeremy took a much larger puff then what he could’ve handled, coughing horrendously before clearing his throat to take a small puff this time, blowing smoke up as he handed it to Michael

He gladly took it, laying it in the ash tray “So what are you thinking about now?” Michael smiled a little more than half high

( i have no idea what I’m saying lmao, i had to ask my friends what it was called when weed was rolled up because i forgot the word joint =U )

Jeremy shrugged, much less high 

( less high, yeah I’m going with that )

then Michael was “Valentine’s day i guess” he mumbled, looking over at Michael. “It’s like, now that you’re not dating anyone whats even the point of celebrating? I mean, all i ever do is buy chocolate for myself and stuff my face” he giggled, much less anxious then ever, Michael always knew Jeremy needed a little relaxation. He even got Jeremy these pot lollipops to eat in school, of course no one cared since they thought it was candy and the teachers never found out so it didn’t matter. Jeremy never even knew

“Sounds like any other day but the chocolate’s half off” Michael mumbled, relaxing into the bean bag as he coughed a little before looking up at the ceiling “Ever gonna find out who they are then?

Jeremy was looked down at his shoes, fighting to keep his eyes open a little “I have no idea” he laughed “But i mean, i.. Fuck, Michael, Can we like.. Get super high?”

Michael looked over at Jeremy who was now staring at him with a light smile, Jeremy’s eyes only a light pink “..Fuck yes” Michael smiled, standing up to get more

( i have no experience with weed so this is fucking terrible I’m sorry =v=; )

_______________________________

Michael sat, staring at the screen as he listened to the theme song to apocalypse of the damn, his eyes wide and red from about five joints

Jeremy sat in the bean bag, being safe and stopping at two and a half before letting Michael keep smoking “Michael-“  
Michael  
“Zombie!” he smiled, laughing a little as he looked at Jeremy “I mean, yeah?” he laughed lightly, leaning back into the bean bag

Jeremy blinked, his eyes a light pink before looking at the ground “Do you think we should stop now? That’s like.. You’re fifth one and its only six” he smiled, watching Michael take another puff, laughing himself

“I’m responsible, Trust me” he smiled, staring up at Jeremy, the way Michael’s favorite curl just barely covered the edge of Jeremy’s face, his eyes the light blue as usual but more relaxed. As if he were enjoying it here, Michael smiled at that, seeing Jeremy relaxed for once

“Michael,” he snapped out of it, staring at Jeremy’s face a little confused “You okay? You’ve been staring for a minute” he laughed, his nose wrinkling a little

Michael blinked and smiled “Yeah yeah- Just thinking.. about things” Michael smiled, thinking about how Jeremy would react. Good, bad, Would he need time to think? Maybe. Michael was mostly thinking about the smoke in the room, “We should have a window in here” he mumbled, coughing a little

Jeremy smiled a little, rubbing his eyes “I think with all the smoke you’ve made I’m just as high as you” he took a breathe and breathed out, the smoke stirring more “It’s.. kind of relaxing to see though” he laughed lightly, leaning over to look at Michael

Michael just smiled, staring at Jeremy, thinking about how in love he was with him, he stared at him a moment, holding the joint between his fingers before smiling “Hey Jeremy”

Jeremy widened his pink eyes a little to look at Michael “Yeah..?”

“Do you know what it means when someone blows smoke in your face?” Michael slowly said before taking a large inhale of the joint

“Uh.. No i don’t think, why?” Jeremy asked, now a little more tired before Michael had blown the smoke in his face, spelling of weed and the chocolate he had eaten, Michael eventually stopped, relaxing back into the bean bag to leave Jeremy confused, looking down at Michael

“Wait- What does it mean?” Jeremy whined, leaning over to shake Michael’s arm “Is it something you made up?”

Michael smiled, giving Jeremy his arm “No, It means something special” he laughed, sitting up to look him in the eyes “Something that’s really sweet”

Jeremy frowned, his eyes still lidded “Tell me then” he mumbled

Michael smiled “I can’t tell you, but i can show you” Michael felt a little nervous, it quickly fading as he relaxed, taking a big hit from the joint

Jeremy just smiled a little, It was the cute smile where the cupid’s bow of his lip would raise up and the corners of his mouth high “Show me”

Michael nodded, putting the joint down to lean up to Jeremy again, blowing a little smoke in his face

Jeremy blinked, staring at Michael “Mikey thats just blowing smoke at me again” he mumbled, Michael coming a little closer

“I know” he whispered, leaning further in this time to close the gap between their lips. Michael could feel Jeremy flinch a little, he’d imagine how hard he would’ve flinched if he hadn’t been getting high for the past hour

Jeremy sat, a little in disbelief before slowly kissing back, Michael getting a little excited from him kissing back, suddenly feeling Jeremy’s hands on his cheeks, Even at that Michael could feel how hot Jeremy’s cheeks were

( btw, blowing smoke in someone’s face means you want to kiss them or fight them =U my friend told me that when i asked him how many joints it takes to get high xD )

His curls lightly brushing against Michael’s forehead, and Michael loved it, the kiss was a little messy but it was also Jeremy’s first and one of Michael’s first. Jeremy was still too shy to try anything or take any sort of lead, so he just let Michael do anything he really wanted

Michael scooted somewhat closer to move his hands down to Jeremy’s sides, Jeremy slowly getting the hint to move in Michael’s lap once he started tugging. Michael was enjoying himself, Jeremy kind of but being too shy to do anything

Michael went slow for Jeremy before running his fingers down Jeremy’s boney spine, making him jump, pulling away a little to laugh and take a minute to breathe. Michael smiled, moving his hands cautiously to Jeremy’s hips, looking for any sign of discomfort before smiling

Jeremy didn’t move, just move a hand shyly to cover his mouth and the other to Michael’s shoulder. Michael knew he was too shy to break the silence. Jeremy had sat, his hair in his eyes to cover his face, slowly moving his hand to cover his nose as well, his cheeks and his ears only showing now

Michael frowned, reaching up to lightly touch his hand, Jeremy immediately flinching, Michael pulling his hand back “Jere..” He started, sitting up more to see Jeremy’s face “Jerry, You okay?” He mumbled, everything slowly wearing off

Jeremy nodded, rubbing his eyes as he started to cry, Michael stared at him, wide eyed and swallowed hard, immediately snapping out of his high buzz “Whoa- Jer, Hey hey It’s okay, Im sorry- Do.. you wanna talk?” Michael searched his face for an answer, trying to see if he was really okay. He felt so stupid, kissing his best friend like that- It put a bit of pressure on Jeremy

Jeremy stared down at him, his eyes still a little pink before standing up, Michael standing with him “I-i h-have to go,, uh- My d-dad needs me” Jeremy eventually got out, his face still red as he looked down, slowly starting to walk to the door 

Michael watched him, blinking before taking a few steps behind him “Jeremy wait-“ he tried before Jeremy quickened his pace, Michael slowly taking a step before stopping. he watched the basement door close, not slam but close so he wasn’t mad. But Michael couldn’t help but sit, helpless, like a dog who’d been yelled at to stay

“..Stupid” Michael mumbled, hitting his head

“S-stupid!” Jeremy whined, hitting his head on the back of the door “You finally got what you wanted and then you throw it all away” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes “He fucking hates you now..” Jeremy couldn’t help but let the squip’s old words yell at him, even if it was gone, He could never get rid of the voice

“You scared him off- Of course” Michael muttered, looking down at his shoes before sighing “I hope you’re happy, idiot” he told himself, falling into the bean bag, staring up at the ceiling 

“I.. just liked it” Jeremy mumbled, this time hiding his head in his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short i am sorry =v=;


	3. Rooftop meet up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is now worried since Jer hasn't showed up anywhere :U  
> And,, they make up, i mean thats it  
> and the ending made me and my friend laugh XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SHORT

It had been nearly two days now since Michael’s so called; “Fuck up” which he liked to call it. He’d been to Jeremy’s house countless times, knocking on the door sometimes getting a reply, Jeremy’s father saying he wasn’t feeling well, sometimes being ignored and sometimes, quick hopeful glances at Jeremy through the windows

He’d texted Jeremy multiple times, Jeremy reading them but never reply, It scared Michael, Knowing his best friend could be ignoring him again, He waited the squip hadn’t come back, theres no way, it couldn’t have come back to ruin their friendship, relationship, rivalry- Whatever! Michael didn’t care right now, He just wanted to know if Jeremy was okay

So after the second day of him not going to school, he decided to leave at lunch, Jeremy wouldn’t expect it. He dropped his stuff at his mom’s in the basement before heading to Jeremy’s house, completely nervous but over all worried.

He walked up to the house, seeing Jeremy briefly through the window as he stood at the front door, working up a little courage to knock, or should he use the doorbell.. He should knock, the door bell always scared Jeremy worse than the knocking, so he knocked a quick three bumps on the door with his knuckle, hearing a muffled “I’ll get it” from Jeremy as he heard foot steps

The door slowly opened, Jeremy’s smile quickly fading, a light squeak out of him as the door closed

“Jer-“ Michael flinched, sighing a little as he looked in the window “Jeremy please!!” he pouted a little, knocking on the door

“Go away!!” Jeremy screamed, leaning on the door, taking deep breaths

“Jer i wanted to talk..” he mumbled, knocking on the door a little

Jeremy took a deep breathe, letting it slowly out before taking another to open the door and before Michael could say anything Jeremy leaned out “Window-“ he quickly said before closing the door in Michael’s face again

But Michael smiled, and he smiled wide, walking off the porch to run around the side of the house, climbing the usual tree to the roof, crawling on the shingles a little to get to the window, covered by a dark blanket that he couldn’t see through

He lightly tapped the window, sitting down to wait. “Hold on” Jeremy mumbled before taking the blanket down, opening his window to stick his shoulders and head out before climbing onto his desk to sit with Michael

He swallowed, laying his hands on opposites arms to hug himself almost, looking down at his shoes. He was too scared to break the silence, he was too scared to do anything at that, too scared to talk out to teachers, too scared to ask questions, too scared to-

“I’m sorry” Michael frowned, snapping Jeremy out of his thoughts “I just.. wasn’t thinking at all” he mumbled, clenching his fists against the shingles

Jeremy tensed his shoulders more before slowly letting go of his arms, moving his hands down to his sides, his knees still close against his chest “I.. I-it’s alright” Jeremy tried before clearing his throat “I-it was just a l-little much..” He tried again, a little more confident 

Michael frowned, quickly rubbing under his eye to stop the tears forming “I-I know… Which is why i shouldn’t have done it- and I’m so sorry, I swear I won’t ever do it again and-“

“No!” Jeremy looked up at Michael, a little confused before his whole face went red, quickly looking away. For the first time ever, Michael saw Jeremy stand up for something, Call out, He heard him yell no, It was big to Michael. He knew Jeremy as a quiet kid, but he stood up for something. And the best part was ( his dick :U no kJ its just 9 pm and I’m bored ) it was about him kissing Michael

“..No?” Michael mumbled, questioning Jeremy’s statement 

“Ah- u-uh N-no i meant i-it’s okay and t-that like, I uh- I didn’t mean no as in no you’re wrong i-i meant like you don’t h-have to apologize for something like that a-and I’m sorry for yelling a-and” Jeremy rambled, this time out of nervousness and slight concern. worried Michael had been angry

“No no no- Jeremy calm down, calm down” He smiled, watching Jeremy take a few breathes, his face going from red to a light pink now, taking still deep breathes “..Let’s put it this way, I’m sorry and i shouldn’t’ve written the notes or kissed you or anything, I should’ve just let the feelings go away” he smiled “I can understand if you don’t forgive me”

( Something i have said many times :”) )

Jeremy’s heart skipped a beat, making him have a weird hiccup sound, Michael laughing a little, still staring at him “You okay..?”

Jeremy swallowed, holding his hands close to his chest “You.. wrote the notes?? Well- Told brooke to write them really i mean, Like you told her,, to write them or,,” Jeremy shrugged, completely stopping as he rubbed the back of his neck “I..” he couldn’t finish, he just sighed and put his hands back down at his sides to hold himself up

Michael cautiously nodded, watching Jeremy’s face “I.. did, and if I’m being honest i.. really really love you Jeremiah” he smiled, a little happy to finally get it off his chest “And i can understand if you don’t like me back or if you still have feelings for Christine, or if you do and I’m going too fast just know none of it matters okay?”

Jeremy was blushing dark red and waving his hands around, sounding like a whiney dog, completely confused “But then i-i’d not like, i wouldnt- i-i think i just i- ah” he whined, calming down a little, having to stand up and walk around on the roof a little

Michael watched him carefully and stood up, staying somewhat close to relax him “Jeremy- Jer, Hey Jer- Miah, Jeremiah, Miah!” Michael finally shouted, although keeping his voice far from yelling

“I love you too!” Jeremy squealed a little, sitting down before quickly getting up again, pulling at his hair, but Michael stood there in shock before shaking his head to quickly put his hands on jeremy’s shoulders “I mean like- I like you too i-i don’t know like, love is a strong word a-and even hen i mean like how do you even say ‘I love you’ as simple as t-that but i mean just did do it so i guess you can b-but i tried to mean it- I mean i-i did! I did mean it but i tried to make it sound truthful as if i w-was saying it normally like if we were dati-ing or something like that but it was just a bunch of squealing and squeaking” his voice progressively got higher pitched while rating before taking in a big breathe, his face fading from the red, having breathing at this point “I just.. was scared- in the moment” he mumbled

Michael stared at him for a second before blinking, lowering his eyes to a sympathetic look and smiled, a silent ‘You’re cute when you’re rambling’ but Jeremy would never know, but Michael then quickly gave him a hug, patting his head making his curls messy

He flinched a little, slowly but surely hugging back “I.. I’m sorry-“

“Don’t start with that again” Michael stopped him, giving him a little squeeze “I should be sorry, And I’m so fucking sorry.. I just.. I just liked you and wasn’t thinking right”

Jeremy nodded into Michael’s shoulder, wrapping his arms tighter around Michael’s waist “It’s alright- I forgive you because.. I liked it, It was just that it was too quick paced for me and then it just freaked me out like i was fucking it up and-“

“Hey Jeremy?” Michael hugged his head closer to his shoulder to try and hush him

“..Hmm?” Jeremy mumbled, slightly looking up at Michael “Yes?”

Michael smiled, kissing the shorter boy’s forehead, making his curls bounce a little “Do you need to smoke again?” he joked, feeling Jeremy’s body move as he tried not to laugh

“God damnit “ He snorted, covering his mouth and nose, his face growing red

Michael smiled, lightly pulling Jeremy’s hands away “Oh come on- That was cute!” he smirked, laughing a little himself now

Jeremy just blushed more “Oh my god- You called me cut and said you liked me!! Oh my god” he muttered, rubbing his face as he still smiled “I can’t believe this is happening” he smiled, looking up “I mean like- I meant as in you like me and like- actually do or- Sorry, I’m rambling again!!” he laughed a little before blushing more, turning around to nearly walk off the roof before Michael picked him up, setting him lightly down away from the edge

“Time to go inside-“ Michael mumbled, slowly letting go of Jeremy’s waist but still having a light grip before letting go

“Uh- R-right..” Jeremy smiled, knowing he wouldn’t have been seriously hurt but it was still nice to have been caught “Thanks” he laughed, making his way to the window, slowly sitting on the desk before sliding inside “Meet at the door?” He smiled, keeping his fingers on the window sill

“Meet at the door” he nodded, closing the window with Jeremy as he watched him run out of his room, climbing down the tree and walking around the house, walking up the stairs to hug Jeremy

He laughed, hugging back “Jeez Michael-“ he giggled, patting his back “I’m glad we’re friends and all again.. And that we,, made out in your basement” he snorted

Michael laughed himself, rubbing Jeremy’s spine, the same way he did in the basement “I’m.. Sorry i still did it, but glad you enjoyed it then” he teased, Jeremy blushing more

“You know, if we get high in your basement.. How high are you really?”

“….Bro” Michael paused, blinking a little “Jeremy what the fuck-“

Jeremy snorted and Michael stared at him, smiling lightly at his laugh. That laugh that sounded like he was coughing or choking but it was cute and Michael loved it still

“Jeremy??”

Jeremy jumped, letting go of Michael “My dad’s calling- You have to go, I told him about it and.. He said to stay away for a while- Im sorry! But you should go” he quickly got out, glancing back

“Right- Right, I don’t blame you- But,, Jeremy?” Michael smiled, Jeremy turning around to look at him

“I need to g-“ Jeremy started before Michael quickly kissed him before pulling away, hopping off the steps to run down the street a little, watching Jeremy

Jeremy watched him and smiled, watching his,, boyfriend?? Hurry away before he turned around and closed the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it short :U

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be i think 2 more chapters =v=;


End file.
